Some communication devices such as cell phones typically operate by communicating directly with one or more base transceiver stations (BTSs) in a wireless network. When the quality of a link to one BTS falls below a threshold level or the quality of a link to another BTS is greater than a current link, the wireless network may initiate a handoff procedure between BTSs. While handoff may be an effective means to maintain service when a user moves between cells, it may be insufficient when direct communication to a BTS tower in a wireless network is impaired. Such situations may arise when a communication device enters a tunnel, basement, or urban canyon.